The First Date
by HeartsConnectedProductions
Summary: Roses, libraries and cafes? All are involved when Demyx and Zexion go on their first date. Will everyone's favorite sitar player finally have a streak of good luck, or will more chaos ensue? Read on good readers to find out!


**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! This is Shark Mistress (Aka: Demyx) here! Welcome to our first Hearts Connected Productions fanfiction story! All of our stories are based on our Organization XIII cosplay groups' characters.

**Disclaimer:**We do not own Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Organization XIII, Zexion or Demyx. However, I really wish we did!

**This story was written by**: Shark Mistress _(Cosplay character: Demyx)_ and Purplecatgarden _(Cosplay character: Zexion)_

_  
_

**First Date**

"Demyx, where are we going again?"

"To the book store, silly!" Demyx led Zexion outside of the Castle that never was. The water wielder had finally been successful. Zexion, after many failed attempts, had finally agreed to go on a date with the hyper active blonde.

"Which one?" the master illusionist questioned as he peered up at Demyx with his one visible eye.

"Um," Demyx gave a sheepish grin. "Actually, I'm not sure. Which book stores in Traverse Town are good?" With a quiet gasp, the man snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot! I brought this for you." He procured a single, white rose from behind him.

Slightly surprised, the shorter of the two accepted the gift. "Thank you, Demyx." After a pause, he added, "There is a store there that also has a café. That will do for now."

"Alright! That sounds perfect. Let's go!" Demyx turned, calling upon one of the well-known portals of the Organization. "After you, Zexion."

Without a word the slate haired nobody stepped through the portal. Before long he had arrived at their intended destination, a two story book store. The walls were lined with books and the air was heavy with the smell of old parchment, coffee and fresh baked goods.

As Demyx appeared beside his date, he looked around in amazement. "Man, this place is huge! How do you find stuff in here?" He patted his pockets, assuring that his wallet was where he had last placed it. "You can pick something out if you want. I'll buy!"

Zexion raised an eyebrow at the music lover. "Are you sure you want to make that offer? I usually don't leave here without ten to fifteen books."

A soft gulp was the response. "Um, one second!" The melodious nocturne turned around before pulling out his wallet. He began counting the money out under his breath before a relieved smile cracked his worried features. "Got it!" Shoving the wallet back into his pocket, he twirled back to face Zexion. "How about I buy your books, and we'll split the lunch bill?"

"I can do that." The illusion caster agreed. He turned towards a row of shelves and began wandering, glancing at books at random.

Demyx skipped along behind him, looking at some of the titles as he went. "Some of these sound really weird." He chose a book and pulled it from the shelf to check the cover. "I mean, who would name a book _The Grapes of Wrath_? Is it about grapes attacking people or something?" A rustling filled the air as he flicked through the pages.

"You have never heard of _The Grapes of Wrath_?" Zexion looked at him in surprise. "It is considered a classic in this society and is written by John Steinbeck. He often wrote about human struggle in the Depression era. There are not usually any happy endings in his books. I would suggest however, that you read one of his books anyway just to get a feel for that kind of writing. I have _The Grapes of Wrath_ in my library and you are welcome to borrow it at any time."

The taller male looked up with a shake of his head. "I haven't really read a lot of classic stuff and I'm still not sure what grapes have to do with the Great Depression." Demyx glanced down at the book again before placing it back on the shelf. "I think I might give it a try, though. I'll borrow your copy when we get back."

"You should really try to read some of the classics. There is a reason they are called 'classics'. My library is usually open to all of those who will not destroy my books."

The blonde shrugged in response. "I guess I usually like books that have happy endings. Most classics I've heard of all involve death and the total opposite of happy. Like that one book! Um… _Of Mice and Men_! The guy had to kill his best friend. If that's not sad, I don't know what is." A bright smile lit his features. "I'd never hurt anything of yours. I'll try reading some if you think I should, since you do know more about books than me."

"If you like happy endings, then I would suggest Jane Austen. Her books always end with a wedding. As for style, she is very witty and makes fun of Victorian society in a way that is hard to see. Another author is Charles Dickens. While he is most known for his dreary works, he has written farce. I would suggest _The Pickwick Papers_. Shakespeare wrote some comedies as well. In fact, quite a few classics have happy endings." The man gave a small smile. "It probably sounds like I am lecturing, but I really do enjoy talking about this."

Cerulean eyes lit up in recognition. "I think I've heard of Jane Austen before. She wrote that one," he tapped the side of his temple as he tried to recall the name. "Not Wuthering Heights… Emma! That was it!" Demyx laughed. "Well, there was a lot to make fun of in those days if you think about it. I tried reading that Tale of Two Cities book by Dickens that someone left lying on the counter once. I'm still not sure I completely understood it. I'll try that other one though!" A light blush tinted his cheeks. "It doesn't sound like you're lecturing. I like listening to you talk. Especially about things you like. You always put things in a way that makes them sound interesting to me. Even Shakespeare."

"Thank you, Demyx." Zexion held up a stack of five books. "I have already found some books. Are you ready to check out? The bookstore has a decent café and they do serve lunch."

"You're welcome." The sitar player took the books and tucked them under his arm. "Yea, let's go. I don't know about you, but that talk of grapes made me hungry." Demyx winked before heading towards the register to check out, Zexion following close behind.

After Demyx had successfully paid for all five books, the pair headed for the café area. The blonde spotted a two-top next to the window and started towards it. "I hope you don't mind a window table. I always like being able to look outside." He set the bag of books next to a chair before pulling it out for Zexion. After the shorter nobody had seated himself, Demyx took the chair across from him. "So what kind of books did you get?" he questioned as he shuffled through the small menu.

"Two fantasies, a science fiction, a mystery and a book about the greatest philosophers of Greece." The nobody brushed the hair from his eyes and scanned the menu. "I think I will just get a soup and sandwich."

"That's a really wide variety." The lazier man looked up from his menu as the waitress approached their table. "I think I'll just steal your idea and get a grilled cheese and tomato soup." After placing their orders with the waitress, Demyx returned his full attention to his date. "I like science fiction and fantasy. I've never really read any philosophy books though. Most of what I own is music related, fantasy or thriller."

"Philosophy can be very enjoyable. It delves into the good and bad aspects of humanity and there is always a new theory. I do like fantasy books. They are enjoyable to read."

The blonde laughed, taking a sip of his drink as the waitress set it before him. "You really like learning about people, don't you?" Twirling the straw in his glass, he stared thoughtfully into the space before him. "I like fantasy because it's so different from reality. It's a nice escape."

"Really? I like fantasy because it is just like reality, only more belivable."

"You think so? But what about stories that have, I dunno, like green skies and fish that can fly?" the man flapped his arms in emphasis.

Zexion quirked a brow at the nobody across from him. "How many worlds have you been to? I am sure there is a world out there with those things in them. There are an infinite amount of possibilities."

"I guess that's true." Demyx rubbed the back of his head as he laughed. "Actually, I haven't visited too many. Outside of missions and the books you like to stick me into when you're mad, I don't travel too much. I usually just stick to the castle, Atlantica and the taverns in Traverse Town."

"It is fun to travel and watch how people interact with each other. There are so many cultures, yet it is all the same."

"I can dig that. I do enjoy people watching. That's why I always like window seats." His overly gelled hair bobbed in the direction of the window. "Sometimes I'll make a game out of it and try to guess what people's lives are like based on how they look and act."

"That sounds like fun." The waitress reappeared with their orders in hand, placing the appropriate plates in front of them. "We could do that some other time." he agreed before turning his attention to the food before him.

The overly excited male bounced in his seat as he eyed the food hungrily. As he lifted the gooey cheese sandwich to his mouth, he paused. "Wait, some other time? As in you'll go out with me a second time?" he eyed the other man hopefully.

"We will see."

"I can deal with that!" Demyx's trade mark grin etched over his face. He fell quiet, still smiling as he worked on his meal. The two ate in a comfortable silence that was only broken by the sudden slurping noise from the last of Demyx's soup.

The man wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "So, did you enjoy yourself today?" he inquired, anxious.

As Zexion finished the last remains of his own lunch, he inclined his head in Demyx's direction. "Yes, I did."

"Good. I'm really glad you did." he admitted with relief as he took the bill folder from the waitress and slipped his half of the money in.

"Shall we head back then?" the younger Organization member inquired as he too slipped a wad of cash into the folder.

"Sure. We've been gone a while anyway." Demyx picked the bag of books up and led Zexion outside of the café before opening another portal. "Shall we?"

The couple headed through the portal and were soon in front of the Castle. "Thank you for the books, Demyx." Zexion reached out to accept the bag from the taller nobody.

"You're welcome. It was really no problem." The blonde blushed. "I like buying you things that make you happy." Demyx shifted uncertainly from one foot to the other, eyes focused on the ground. "Hey, Zexion?"

"Yes?"

"Um, I was just wondering… I mean- If you're ok with it, if I um," the nervous male cleared his throat. "Could I kiss you?" Realizing how he had phrased the question he began to wave his hands in front of his face. "Just on the cheek I mean! Like a peck! Pretty please?"

There was a painful pause between the two before Zexion sighed. "Very well."

Slowly, an elated expression dawned upon Demyx's face. He thrust a fist of victory into the air. "I finally got a yes!" As he approached the shorter man however, a nervous blush stained his face. He bent down and gently pressed his lips to the soft skin of Zexion's cheek. As he pulled away, a gentler smile reappeared. "Thanks Zex. You just made my entire day."

Zexion only cleared his throat in response. "I should go and put these books away. I will see you later. Demyx." With that, the man turned and walked quickly in the direction of his library.

"See you later Zex!" Still grinning, Demyx began to hum as he skipped off in the direction of his room. _'I think that went pretty well!'_

**Author's Note:** Well, there it is folks! We hope you enjoyed it. We love getting constructive feedback, so be sure to click the big blue button there and leave us a review!


End file.
